March to the Beat of Your Own Drummer
by the bushy haired know-it-all
Summary: This is a collection of various poems I did for English Comp that i thought were at least decent.
1. Haiku

Haiku

Not So Crazy

The Voices

May not be real, they have

Good points

Book

The page turns

With a gust of words

A new world opens

Phoenix 

Hope dies

In dark times. To return

from the ashes

Death

Their souls rise

Do those we love

Truly leave?

The Battle

Tensions rise on the hill

A reign of terror comes to this

Red into green

He Stood Alone

Too young to die

Knowing what was to come

He stood alone.


	2. Ode to the Golden Trio

Golden Trio Ode

Oh Ron, Harry, and Hermione, how your friendship makes me laugh.

With your dry humor, crazy antics, and never-ending bickers, you are the cause of my never ending giggles.

Oh, Hermione, with your bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

I adore the way you run to the library for its plentiful information and inspiration, in times of uncertainty.

Your brain is like a saber-tooth tiger perched up in your head, devouring information from books or in class.

Constantly aware of what its prey and enemies are doing, relentlessly ready, waiting for the precise time to pounce.

Oh Ron, with your wide toothy grin, gangly limbs, and famous Weasley hair (not to mention temper,) always brings a smile to my face.

The way you shovel food in to your bottomless pit is enough to make any one gag, but because you're a Weasley, we'll let it slide.

Even in times of great danger, your witty humor never fails to bring a smile to my face.

In spite of the fact you have the subtlety of a flying club, your bravery and determination to do what is right always over-powers your fear, and for that, I must applaud your grit.

Youngest of the Weasley boys and "least spectacular" of the Weasley clan, I think you are the most important.

Oh Harry, from your lightning bolt scar to your ratty worn out shoes, your bravery, nobility, honesty and continues to astound us.

Even though you grew up with a horrible childhood with the Dursleys, you still (somehow…) turned out all right.

Your quick wit, humility, bravery, and loyalty continue to surprise us.

As much as the Gryffindor in you hates it, there is still some Slytherin in you. (The fact that your still alive proves that.)

You ride a broom like you were born to fly, ask out girls like you were meant to die a virgin, and save people like a true hero.

Oh Golden Trio, how we will miss your bravery in the face of danger.

Your frustrating soap-opera like drama and your apparent lack of ability to die (much to Voldemort's disappointment) is stuff of legends.

The way the boys stuff their faces and Hermione just rolls her eyes will forever make us smile.

The series may be over, but the magic of your friendship will live forever.

Long live the Golden Trio.

Long live Harry Potter.


	3. What I Keep My Door

More later… Maybe? Review and tell me, Should I put my Memoir on here? REVIEW! Tell me if I suck! Thanks!

My Door 

(What I keep)

A world full of magic. Where ghosts wander the castles and are greeted like friend, and home to the only tree that tends to hit back. Where owls are normal and rubber ducks are fascinating. So now back up. Come out of the Gryffindor Common room; back up past the ancient stone walls of Hogwarts. Past the Forest of Dean, Gringotts, a rather large dragon, and a three headed dog. Pass a large snake, the Hogwarts Express, and Platform 9 ¾. You back out farther and farther, houses are tiny and trains are ants. But you still back up. You see London, then England, then Europe! Now all you can see is blue and green misty marble, suspended in space. One more step back and you finally see the door that leads to this magical world full of love, war, friendship, and humor. The door sits on my book shelf, an obvious subject to some tough loving with dog-eared corners, a well worn spine, and tear stained pages. The seven Harry Potter books are what I keep, because they were what first brought me to this magical world, and once this door has been unlocked, it can never shut. Whenever life is tough, you need a friend, or even when you just need a good read, all you have to do is curl up with a chocolate frog and open the book.


End file.
